Because of you
by only.zack
Summary: Aku membenci dunia ini…  Aku sangat membenci kenyataan…  Aku tidak mempercayai adanya takdir…   Semua ini tidak ada artinya dimataku…   Aku tidak pernah tertawa sejak aku mengetahui semua itu…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Okazaki Yuukio**

_Aku membenci dunia ini…_

_Aku sangat membenci kenyataan…_

_Aku tidak mempercayai adanya takdir…_

_ Semua ini tidak ada artinya dimataku…_

_ Aku tidak pernah tertawa sejak aku mengetahui semua itu…_

_Japan, 07.10 AM_

Seorang pemuda berambut biru, dan poninya melewati alis matanya—mempunyai kesan yang baik, ramah, dan pintar—ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah, yang bernamakan _Okazaki._

Pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi rumahnya, memegang tas sekolahnya itu dengan sangat malas, ia terus berjalan—pada saat ia melewati sebuah toko roti, seorang perempuan keluar dari toko dan berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, entah kenapa ia terdiam, tetapi ia terpaku kepada perempuan berambut cokelat, panjang dan sangat manis dan langsing, hanya saja mempunyai kesan _chubby_, dan lemah terhadap semua kegiatan fisik—perempuan itu baru keluar dari toko roti tersebut, karena merasa di perhatikan perempuan itu menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_1" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu tidak menunjukan ekspresinya, gambaran pemuda itu sangat dingin—tetapi terlihat sangat baik.

"Hmph." Jawab pemuda itu yang langsung berjalan melewati perempuan tadi.

Perempuan tersebut melihat pemuda itu melewatinya—setelah beberapa langkah, ia ikut berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kamu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku." Kata perempuan itu tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu masih diam, dingin—tak ada ekspresi.

"Apakah kamu se-angkatan denganku." Lanjut perempuan itu.

"Entahlah." Jawab singkat pemuda itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku kelas 2—" kata perempuan tersebut yang berlari pelan, supaya bisa berjalan di samping pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia sangat dingin—tak ada ekspresi, ia hanya memandang kedepan, dan terus berjalan.

"Ya," akhirnya pemuda itu berbicara. "Aku se-angkatan denganmu."

Perempuan itu tersenyum—terlihat senang sepertinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sekolah mereka, di kanan kiri menuju gedung utama sekolah tersebut—banyak sekali pohon _sakura_ yang indah—

Sejak perjalanan tadi, mereka berdua hanya terdiam—bukan saling membenci, karena pemuda yang berambut biru itu tidak banyak bicara.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di gedung utama tadi, mereka melepaskan sepatu mereka dan memasukannya kedalam loker—lalu mengeluarkan sepatu sekolah.

Mereka masih bersama, meskipun perempuan tersebut sudah selesai duluan—tetapi ia menunggu pemuda yang tadi berjalan bersamanya menuju sekolah.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya pemuda tersebut yang menyadarinya.

Perempuan itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum—pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, dan berjalan meninggalkan perempuan tersebut.

Tetapi perempuan tersebut tidak mau ketinggalan, ia berlari pelan untuk mengejar pemuda itu, dan berjalan disampingnya.

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya—ia terus berjalan, mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua—karena semua kelas, anak kelas 2 berada di lantai dua.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di lantai dua—dan masih diam tanpa kata, ada jeda sebentar—dan terlihat pemuda itu mendesah, malas.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju kelasnya—tetapi perempuan itu tidak kunjung lepas dari sisinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Hmmhmm." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

Pemuda itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut—Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, pemuda itu menghentikan jalannya dan langsung berbelok menghadap pintu.

"Apakah kelasmu disini?" tanya perempuan tadi.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab—ia menggeser pintu dan langsung masuk, lalu menutup pintu meninggalkan perempuan tadi di luar.

"_Ohayou, _Okazaki." Sapa pemuda berambut kuning, poninya hampir di-_emo_, tetapi lebih sedikit pendek, ia memakai seragam lebih rapih dari pada Okazaki.

"_Ohayou, _Kyosuke." Jawab pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Tumben kau datang jam segini?" tanya pemuda bernama Kyosuke tersebut.

Okazaki, menyimpan tasnya di tempat biasa ia duduk, yaitu di baris paling belakang dan dekat jendela—

Okazaki tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat keluar jendela, dari jendelanya ia bisa melihat murid-murid datang dari gerbang masuk, dan kota yang masih tidak banyak makhluk hidup yang berkeliaran.

"Haah—masih dingin seperti biasa ya." Kata Kyosuke yang menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tidak di hiraukan oleh Okazaki.

Okazaki melemparkan pandangan jijik pada Kyosuke, Kyosuke tersenyum ragu—

"Melihat wajahmu itu—aku jadi teringat, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sastra jepangmu?" tanya Okazaki sambil melihat keluar.

Kyosuke tersentak mendengar hal itu, ia baru saja teringat tentang tugasnya—

"Kenapa kau tidak meng-_email_ ku kemarin malam sih!" tanya Kyosuke sambil membuka tasnya—Kyosuke duduk di samping bangku Okazaki.

Okazaki tersenyum—pemuda berambut biru itu terkenal tidak pernah tertawa, sangat dingin—namun dalam segi nilai ia lumayan bagus.

Okazaki menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat keluar—sekedar melamun, dan menyesali hidupnya yang terlalu sederhana itu.

Lalu tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi—

Saat istirahat adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk memakan _bento_2 kebanyakan dari siswa maupun siswi berbondong-bondong mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan _bento_nya, ada yang dibawah pohon rindang, di kantin, di kelas, dan semacamnya.

Okazaki tidak pernah membawa _bento_ ia hanya duduk diam dibangkunya—dan seperti biasa memandang keluar jendela, mengamati orang-orang yang berada taman dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hei Okazaki—" Kata Kyosuke yang sama dengan Okazaki tidak pernah membawa _bento_.

"Apa?" Okazaki balik bertanya—tetapi pandangannya masih tertuju keluar jendela.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu di kantin?" Tanya Kyosuke.

Okazaki diam, ia tidak menjawab—Kyosuke masih diam di bangkunya, menunggu jawaban Okazaki.

Pandangan Okazaki masih tertuju keluar jendela, memandang orang-orang yang berada di taman, memakan _bento_nya masing-masing.

Dan—ia melihat seorang gadis, berambut cokelat—gadis yang tadi pagi.

Okazaki tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut, ia terhipnotis oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu sedang membuka _bento_nya di bawah pohon sakura, sendirian disana ia membuka _bento_nya—dan memakannya sendirian.

Kyosuke mulai menggeliat-geliat, mendandakan ia sudah sangat lapar—Okazaki menyadari hal itu, lalu ia mengeluarkan uang selembaran dari saku seragam jasnya.

"Nih—belikan aku sesuatu yang bisa dimakan." Katanya pada Kyosuke.

Kyosuke tersenyum, lalu melompat bangun dari bangkunya.

"Apakah aku—" Kata-kata Kyosuke terpotong oleh Okazaki yang sudah menjawab duluan.

"Ya—kau boleh membeli apapun." Katanya.

Kyosuke semakin kegirangan, ia langsung berlari keluar kelas—dan menuju lantai 1 seberang gedung kelas.

Karena sekolah ini lumayan luas—terdapat 4 gedung yang berbeda—2 gedung dipakai untuk kelas, perpustakaan, dan ruang guru—1 gedung yang lumayan besar yang berada di belakang gedung utama, dan gedung sekunder(gedung kedua untuk kelas.) dipakai untuk kantin—dan 1 gedungnya lagi dipakai untuk gym, dan aula.

Gedung-gedung itu saling berhimpit dan membentuk persegi, lapangan olah raga di tengah persegi tersebut—dan bukit di belakang gedung kantin.

Okazaki tidak pernah berkeliling, ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di bangku dekat jendelanya itu, tetapi kali ini ia berdiri dan keluar kelas.

Ia menuruni tangga, dan memakai sepatu keluarnya—lalu berjalan menuju taman.

Ia berjalan mendekati perempuan yang tadi pagi—sepertinya Okazaki punya rasa pada gadis itu.

Perempuan tersebut menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat, ia menaikan kepalanya dan mendapati Okazaki sedang berada di depannya.

"Ah—" kata perempuan tersebut.

Okazaki duduk dan tiduran di samping perempuan tersebut—memandang kelangit.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya perempuan itu.

Okazaki tidak langsung menjawab—ia memandang ke langit, dengan pemandangan daun sakura yang indah.

"Mencari tempat yang indah." Jawabnya sambil menutupkan mata.

"Kamu—maksudku—" kata perempuan itu ragu-ragu.

Okazaki membuka sebelah matanya—ia menoleh ke perempuan itu, perempuan itu menunduk memandang _bento_nya.

"Okazaki," katanya. "Okazaki Yuukio."

Perempuan tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat senyum kesenangan di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Amamiya Yukine, senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Okazaki tidak menghiraukannya, ia menutup mata lagi dan perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk.

"Jadi—umm, Okazaki-san, kenapa kamu tidak membawa _bento_?" tanya Yukine.

Okazaki seperti biasa tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia membuka mata dan memandang langit.

"Okazaki-san?" kata Yukine sekali lagi.

Okazaki memandang Yukine—wajah Yukine cemberut.

"Jawab." Kata Yukine.

Okazaki bangun dan mendekati wajah Yukine— "Karena aku tidak bisa memasak." Jawabnya pelan.

Yukine tersenyum—lalu menyondorkan _bento_nya—

Okazaki bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yukine—memberikan _bento_nya?

"Okazaki-san, makanlah—nanti kamu bisa kelaparan lho." Kata Yukine sambil tersenyum.

Okazaki memandang Yukine tanpa ekspresi—ia bingung, kenapa ada seorang gadis yang sangat peduli padanya?

Memang Okazaki pria yang tampan, tetapi karena sikapnya yang dingin—tidak banyak perempuan yang menyerah untuk mencuri perhatiannya.

"Ayo, ayo—" paksa Yukine sambil menyondorkan _bento_nya lebih dekat dengan Okazaki.

"Tidak—" tolak Okazaki dingin.

"Harus—" paksa Yukine.

"Ti—"

"Harus!" kata Yukine yang memotong penolakan Okazaki.

Okazaki menggaruk-garuk lehernya, ia memandang Yukine heran—Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa—Okazaki menerimanya, dan memakannya—

Dalam wajah Okazaki terpancar cahaya yang sangat cerah—

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yukine yang melihat ekspresi Okazaki yang dingin.

Okazaki tidak menjawab—ia hanya memakan _bento_ Yukine sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak enak ya?" tanya Yukine khawatir.

Okazaki menoleh pada Yukine—dan mengembalikan _bento_nya.

Yukine menerimanya dengan wajah keheranan—_bento_nya belum habis, masih tersisa lumayan untuk mengenyangkan seorang anak kecil.

"Hmm—" kata Okazaki yang terlihat senang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukine khawatir.

"Ini enak, tetapi kau harus tetap menghabiskannya." Jawab Okazaki sambil tiduran lagi.

Yukine tersenyum, lalu ia memakan _bento_nya lagi—menghabiskannya sesuai dengan perintah Okazaki.

Sementara itu—jauh di ruangan kelas, Kyosuke sudah kembali dari kantin—ia melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok pemuda berambut biru yang selalu dingin itu—ia keheranan, tidak menemukan pemuda yang pendiam itu, lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruh makanannya di meja Okazaki—

Kyosuke memandang kebawah—melihat Okazaki sedang duduk—Ia terkikik ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru itu sedang memakan _bento_ dan mengembalikannya lagi kepada Yukine—Kyosuke berteriak dan memanggil teman-temannya—mereka semua tertawa dan mulai menyebarkan gossip ini ke semua orang yang berada di sekolah.

* * *

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Poor Family**

_Kebencianku…_

_Berawal karena kebencianku padamu…_

_Apa aku di matamu…_

_ Sampai kapan kau tidak akan melihatku…_

_ Harus seperti apa aku ini…_

Okazaki kembali kekelasnya tepat pada saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi—pada saat masuk semua orang melirik padanya sambil tersenyum jahil, tetapi seperti biasa Okazaki tidak menghiraukannya—ia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan memandang keluar jendela.

Guru mata pelajaran Matematika datang, dan seluruh murid mulai konsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sangat susah ini—semuanya, kecuali Okazaki mendengarkan.

Okazaki memang orang yang tidak pernah mendengarkan ocehan guru-guru, ia memilih memandang keluar jendela dan melamun, tetapi yang ajaib adalah nilainya selalu lebih dari 80—menyebabkan seluruh guru kagum sekaligus keheranan melihat anak yang selalu melamun ini mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik.

Pada suatu hari Okazaki pernah dituduh menyontek pada temannya—seluruh temannya di tanyai, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab bahwa Okazaki menyontek, akhirnya guru-guru langsung menemui Okazaki dan memberikannya soal semua mata pelajaran—semuanya berjumlah 200 soal.

Okazaki hanya diam, ia tidak pernah berbicara banyak—ia tidak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia hanya menoleh pada guru-guru yang melihatnya dan meminta secarik kertas untuk menghitung soal yang susah—

Dan hasilnya—hanya 3 soal yang salah—dan sisanya benar semua, guru-guru yang tadinya curiga mulai mempercayainya dan bertepuk tangan, Okazaki tidak pernah tersenyum selain kepada teman dekatnya yaitu Kyosuke, ia tidak pernah menyombong, ia memilih diam dan memandang keluar jendela pada saat diberi selamat oleh guru-guru.

Semenjak kejadian itu, guru-guru membiarkan Okazaki melamun memandang keluar jendela, atau pun tertidur di kelas sambil berpangku tangan dan kepalanya memandang keluar jendela—

Entah apa yang dilihatnya diluar jendela tersebut, tetapi pandangannya selalu berada ke arah sana.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, murid-murid langsung bergegas turun dan pulang—ada yang mengikuti ekskul atau kegiatan lainnya.

Okazaki tidak mengikuti satu ekskul pun, dan ia tidak pernah mendaftarkan diri pada suatu oraganisasi—biasanya kalau pulang sekolah Okazaki selalu diam di atap sekolah.

Dan kali ini pun ia melakukan hal yang sama—ia pergi ke atap sekolah sendirian, sesampainya di atap—Okazaki duduk di tembok atas pintu, walaupun temboknya tinggi—Okazaki memang mempunyai loncatan yang tinggi—sehingga memungkinkannya untuk melompati tembok tersebut.

Ia duduk sambil menurunkan kaki yang satunya—ia memandangi murid-murid yang berbondong-bondong pulang—ia dapat melihat Kyosuke pulang menggunakan sepeda berwarna _orange_nya—tetapi dari tadi ia tidak dapat melihat Yukine—perempuan yang tadi pagi dilihatnya, dan pada istirahat memberikan sebagian _bento_nya.

"Okazaki-san?" sebuah suara berbunyi dibawah kaki Okazaki.

Okazaki terkejut, ia berdiri dan memandang kebawah—dan oh, ternyata yang memanggilnya, perempuan yang baru saja ia pikirkan—Amamiya Yukine.

"Amamiya." Kata Okazaki pelan.

Yukine memandang Okazaki heran, mungkin karena ia heran—mengapa Okazaki bisa naik ke tembok tersebut?

Okazaki menyadari hal itu—ia turun kebawah dengan melompat, tak ada cacat sedikit pun dalam jatuhnya—menyebabkan Okazaki semakin keren beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau tau, karena aku bisa melompat—" katanya sambil berjalan mendekati pembatas pagar berkawat di ujung atap.

Yukine keheranan, jawaban Okazaki bukan jawaban yang spesifik—semua manusia normal bisa melompat.

"Ap—apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukine.

Okazaki tersenyum dingin—meskipun dingin, ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum kepada orang lain—

"Kau orang pertama selain Kyosuke yang membuatku tersenyum, Amamiya." Kata Okazaki sambil memandang Yukine.

Yukine makin tidak mengerti—ia memandang Okazaki penuh harap, memang membingungkan bagi orang yang baru saja kenal dengan Okazaki.

"Lupakan." Kata Okazaki singkat pada Yukine.

Okazaki lalu pergi ke pojokan—ia duduk disana dan tiduran memandang langit—Yukine mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Yukine pada Okazaki.

Okazaki tidak menjawab—ia sedang menutup matanya, dan nafasnya sangat pelan—menandakan ia sudah terlelap tidur.

Yukine tersenyum— "Wow, Okazaki-san—padahal baru beberapa menit kamu tiduran disini, kamu sudah tidur lagi." Katanya.

Yukine duduk disamping Okazaki yang tidur—ia menunggu Okazaki bangun, dalam kebosanannya Yukine bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri—ia melamun, dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Sudah jam 05.12 sore—dan Okazaki tak kunjung bangun—Yukine memutuskan untuk membangunkan Okazaki karena khawatir ia akan tidur disekolah sampai besok.

Pada saat Yukine akan membangunkan Okazaki—Okazaki terbangun sendiri, membuka mata—dan menoleh pada Yukine yang tangannya sedang melayang kaku dekat wajahnya.

Okazaki menyadari hal itu—bahwa Yukine bermaksud untuk membangunkannya—

Okazaki bangun dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum? Sudah jam 5 tau!" protes Yukine.

Okazaki tidak menjawab—ia melihat jam tangannya, dan benar saja sudah jam 05.13 sore—Okazaki langsung menggendong tasnya dan turun kebawah—dibelakang Yukine mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di depan loker, Okazaki dan Yukine memakai sepatu keluarnya, dan bergegas pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam, tak ada satu patah katapun, sampai—

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Okazaki.

Yukine kaget mendengar Okazaki berbicara mendadak.

"Ah—itu, ya kupikir kamu bangunnya besok." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Okazaki tidak memandang wajah Yukine—ia masih terus berjalan lurus memandang kedepan.

"Apakah kamu selalu tidur disana?" tanya Yukine tiba-tiba.

Okazaki tidak menjawab, ia terdiam—sampai akhirnya tangannya di cubit oleh Yukine, Okazaki memandang Yukine kesal—dan wajah Yukine cemberut.

"Jawab." Kata Yukine sambil cemberut.

Okazaki mendesah dan memandang lagi kedepan—

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukine.

"Entahlah," jawab Okazaki sambil berjalan melambat dan memandang langit. "Disana tenang."

Yukine melihat wajah Okazaki yang berkaca-kaca, ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Okazaki—walaupun begitu ia merasa memahami perasaan Okazaki.

"Apakah di rumahmu tidak tenang?" Yukine kembali bertanya.

Okazaki terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia berhenti berjalan dan memandang langit, Yukine heran—ia memandang Okazaki yang terdiam.

Ada jeda lumayan lama—Okazaki akhirnya menurunkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yukine.

Beberapa menit kemudian Okazaki dan Yukine sampai di toko roti yang tadi di lewati oleh Okazaki tadi pagi, Yukine berlari kecil mendahului Okazaki—

"Terima kasih, Okazaki-san." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

Okazaki keheranan, ia memandang Yukine yang masuk kedalam toko roti tersebut—

Okazaki tidak lama-lama berdiam di depan toko roti tersebut, ia langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_1." Kata Okazaki sambil membuka sepatunya, dan masuk kedalam rumahnya—ia tidak menoleh ke kenan ke kiri, ia langsung menaiki tangga dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Dari pintu masuk sampai kamarnya, penerangan dan pemandangannya sangat kacau—Okazaki dan keluarganya memang tidak mempunyai hubungan yang erat selayaknya keluarga, Ayahnya selalu mabuk, Ibunya tidak pernah pulang kerumah, dan kakaknya menjadi anggota _yakuza_2, Di keluarga Okazaki hanya dirinya lah yang paling benar—ia pintar, dan cerdas.

Rasa pendiam Okazaki di karenakan keluarganya yang tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, kalau ingin sarapan Okazaki harus membeli makanan sendiri ke kios dekat rumah atau meminta pada Kyosuke—soal uang jajan, ia mengambil uang jajan dari lemari yang berada di ruang keluarga, walaupun ruangan itu tidak layak disebut ruangan keluarga.

Sesampainya di kamar, Okazaki langsung membuka _handphone_nya karena mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Kyosuke.

_Okazaki…tadi siang aku melihatmu bersama perempuan…menurut penelitianku, dia itu Amamiya Yukine kan?_

_Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengannya? Kudengar anak itu tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan orang-orang?_

_P.S: kasih tips&triknya dong._

Okazaki tersenyum melihat _e-mail_ dari Kyosuke, semenjak ia berkenalan dengan Kyosuke, dialah satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya tersenyum di rumah.

Okazaki melempar _handphone_nya ke _futon_3 yang tidak pernah di lipatnya itu—Okazaki langsung duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, ia melihat rumus-rumus matematika, fisika, dan kimia di dinding depan meja belajarnya—ia menghapal semua itu.

Rumah Okazaki selalu gelap, lampu tidak pernah terlihat menyala pada malam hari, matahari tidak pernah masuk ke rumahnya karena jendela-jendelanya selalu ditutup oleh gordeng.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan sekarang waktu menunjukan 06.10 malam, Okazaki mengambil _handphone_nya dan langsung membalas _e-mail_ Kyosuke.

_Ya…dia memang Yukine, aku bertemu dengannya pada perjalanan pergi ke sekolah…kurasa itu hanya kebetulan…_

_Aku tidak tau kalau dia tidak pandai berinteraksi, soalnya dia berbicara denganku biasa-biasa saja(maksudnya tidak terbata-bata.)_

_Dan juga…aku tidak pandai mendekati perempuan ingat?_

_P.S: bolehkah aku tidur di tempatmu malam ini?_

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Kyosuke membalas _e-mail_nya, Kyosuke memang selalu dekat dengan _handphone_nya—dan ia sangat senang jika seseorang mengirim _e-mail_ kepadanya.

_Wha—itu sih kebetulan yang sangat mengasyikan…dia manis, cantik dan—dia pintar memasakkan?_

_Wah masa? Kau memang tampan, sampai perempuan yang tidak pandai berinteraksi saja lancar ngomongnya…apalagi yang pandai…hehe _

_Ah benar juga, aku lupa…gomenasai_4_…_

_Kau? Tidur di tempatku? Boleh saja sih…_

Okazaki tersenyum kembali, ia membaca kata-kata terakhir dari _e-mail_nya Kyosuke, ia langsung bangun dari_ futon_nya dan langsung berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian seragam sekolah, dan membawa beberapa buku untuk pelajaran besok.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Okazaki langsung bergegas turun, di bawah sangat gelap—tetapi ada cahaya yang keluar dari ruang keluarga, ia melihat dan mendapati ayahnya sedang menonton Tv sambil memegang alcohol di tangannya.

Okazaki mulai emosi—ia tidak suka melihat ayahnya mabuk, ia mengambil sebuah sepatu dari rak, dan meleparkannya pada tangan ayahnya itu.

—BUKK!— tangan ayahnya yang memegang alcohol terkena sepatu itu dan memerah—ia berteriak kesakitan, dan menoleh kebelakang dengan mata penuh emosi.

Ia melihat anaknya sedang bersender pada pintu, menggunakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh!" tanyanya penuh emosi pada Okazaki.

Okazaki tidak menjawab, ia memandang wajah ayahnya tanpa ekspresi—hal itu membuat ayahnya terbangun dari duduknya, dan mendekati Okazaki.

"Mau kabur dari rumah, heh!" tanya ayahnya.

Karena jarak ayahnya dan dirinya sangat dekat, bau alcohol sangat terasa di hidungnya, Okazaki masih terdiam bersender tembok.

Mereka berdua terdiam—tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya—

"Berhentilah mabuk orang tua, bodoh!" teriak Okazaki pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menjadi sangat emosi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya dan menyabet pipi Okazaki, Okazaki dengan santainya menghindar, tetapi pipinya tersabet dan menyebabkan goresan luka di pipinya.

Okazaki mundur—ia tau kalau posisinya tidak menguntungkan untuk berkelahi jika dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Jangan berlagak bocah!" teriak ayahnya sambil melompat menerjang Okazaki dengan pisau ditangannya.

Okazaki menghindar dengan santai, ia menendang punggung ayahnya—ayahnya tersungkruk ke lantai, menyebabkan debuman yang lumayan keras.

"Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung!" teriak ayahnya yang tersungkruk ke lantai tersebut.

Okazaki mendekati ayahnya dan menendang pisaunya jauh kedekat pintu masuk—lalu ia berjalan dan mengambil pisau tersebut, ia memakai sepatunya dan menggeser pintu—lalu keluar meninggalkan ayahnya yang tersungkruk di lantai.

Di tengah jalan, Okazaki membuang pisau tersebut kedalam tempat sampah, di jalan ia tidak banyak bertingkah, ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya Kyosuke yang berada di asrama atlit.

Kyosuke adalah atlit sepak bola, tetapi karena suatu masalah ia keluar dari ekskul sepak bola tersebut, dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghindari pengabsenan asrama tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 06.34 malam, akhirnya Okazaki sampai di depan asrama atlit tersebut.

Okazaki masuk, dan melepas sepatunya, mengambil sandal yang berada di rak dan memakainya, Okazaki tanpa basa-basi bergegas ke ruangannya Kyosuke.

Sepanjang koridor sangat sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara DVD, dan semacamnya—

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Okazaki sampai di kamarnya Kyosuke.

"Halo—kyosuke." Kata Okazaki yang sudah berada di belakang Kyosuke.

Kyosuke yang sedang membaca novel, terperanjat dan berteriak—tetapi teriakkannya berhasil di bungkam oleh tangan Okazaki.

"Bisakah kau diam? Ini sudah malam." Kata Okazaki dengan santai.

Kyosuke hanya mengangguk, lalu Okazaki melepaskan tangannya dan segera duduk di kasur tempat Kyosuke membaca novel tadi.

"Kau—tidak sopan masuk kamar orang lain tanpa permisi!" bentak Kyosuke sambil memukul pelan bahu Okazaki.

Okazaki tidak menghiraukannya, ia hanya menoleh memandang novel yang sedang dibaca oleh Kyosuke—

"Wah, aku baru tau kalau kau suka membaca novel roman—" kata Okazaki sambil mengambil novel yang dibaca Kyosuke—novel tersebut berjudul '_Because I like you'_

"Hey!" teriak Kyosuke, sambil merebut novelnya itu—

Okazaki tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu, lalu ia berdiri dan mendekati lemari es.

"Kau tahu—baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta—" dibelakang Okazaki, Kyosuke terus mengomel tentang cinta dan cinta, sedangkan Okazaki membuka lemari es, dan mengambil 1 buah _cola_ dan meminumnya—

"—Okazaki." Akhir kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Kyosuke tersebut, membuat Okazaki memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Kyosuke tersenyum, lalu dengan gerakan menari yang menjijikan ia mendekati Okazaki—

"Apakah kau tau Suzue Onimake?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Okazaki.

"Siapa dia?" Okazaki dengan cepat menjawabnya—tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, sepertinya.

Kyosuke menunduk tanda kecewa—lalu ia segera menaruh dirinya di kasur, dengan debuman yang keras.

"Kau memang terlalu dingin." Kata Kyosuke sambil tiduran—

Okazaki tidak menghiraukannya, ia hanya duduk dan menaruh kakinya di _kotatsu_5

"Okazaki—keluargamu sangat kacau—apakah kau tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Kyosuke tiba-tiba.

Okazaki menaruh _cola_nya di atas kotatsu tersebut, dan memandang Kyosuke dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ya—aku sangat kesepian, karena itu aku sangat membenci dunia ini." Jawabnya singkat.

Kyosuke terkejut mendengar kata "membenci dunia ini"

"Apakah—kau bermaksud bunuh diri?" tanya Kyosuke yang sudah mulai khawatir.

Okazaki kembali meminum _cola_nya dan mengambil salah satu _manga_6 yang berada di rak buku milik Kyosuke.

"Kau tidak serius kan?" kali ini Kyosuke bangun dari kasurnya dan mendekati Okazaki.

Okazaki tersenyum dibalik _manga_ yang dibacanya—dan wajah Kyosuke yang khawatir itu berubah menjadi senyum—

"_Like hell you'll kill your self_." Katanya sambil disertai sedikit tawa.

Okazaki tertawa sedikit dibalik _manga _yang dibacanya tersebut, dan Kyosuke pun kembali ke kasurnya—

Menit demi menit berlalu, hening tak terdengar sebuah suarapun, yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah halaman buku yang di buka, akhirnya Kyosuke mulai mengantuk dan berkedip-kedip.

"Okazaki, aku sudah mengantuk—jika kau mau tidur, pasang _futon_ mu sediri." Katanya, sambil berbalik badan.

Okazaki mengangguk dan masih membaca _manga_ nya—


End file.
